Loudspeakers are often used by computers and home electronics for outputting sound into a listening area. Each loudspeaker may be composed of one or more transducers that are arranged on a single plane or surface of an associated cabinet or casing. To properly direct sound at one or more listeners, these loudspeakers must be manually oriented such that sound produced by each loudspeaker is aimed as intended. This orientation may include applying particular drive settings or other configuration parameters for each of the one or more transducers in the loudspeaker. For example, a loudspeaker may be initially oriented and configured such that corresponding transducers produce a sound beam directed at a listener. However, any movement of the loudspeaker may require 1) manual adjustment of drive settings or 2) a complete recalibration of the system such that the generated sounds are again properly aimed at the target listener. Accordingly, in these traditional systems, the listener must manually determine that one or more of the loudspeakers has moved such that recalibration and or adjustment may be performed. This repeated manual determination of movement and corresponding adjustment may become time consuming and may provide a poor user experience.
The approaches described in this section are approaches that could be pursued, but not necessarily approaches that have been previously conceived or pursued. Therefore, unless otherwise indicated, it should not be assumed that any of the approaches described in this section qualify as prior art merely by virtue of their inclusion in this section.